my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Slot machine
|interactive = Yes |use = Gambling Stealing for money }} A slot machine is a device that the player can use to gamble their money. Two slot machines can be found in the game: one in Teimo's Shop in Peräjärvi, and one in Pub Nappo in the same building. The Markka-lama machine is based on Ray Potti 5, but using pictures of Finnish politicians instead of fruits. " " is the Finnish currency prior to the adoption of the , and the word "lama" is the word for economic depression in Finnish. The whole machine is a reference to Finland's deep . Going from the win-list, the politicians featured in the machine are: (on the left) * , President of Finland 1982–1994 * , Minister of Foreign Affairs 1977–1982, 1983–1987 and 1991–1993 * , Prime Minister 1991–1995 * , Minister of Finance 1987–1990 (on the right) * , Prime Minister 1987–1991 * , Minister of Finance 1991–1996 * , Minister of Labour 1983–1987 How to play the slots The slot machines are fairly easy to understand, but since the interface is mostly written in Finnish, it might not be clear what the buttons do to a non-Finnish speaker. Here's how to play: #Insert the desired amount of money in to the coin slot in the upper right corner of the machine. The amount of money that has been inserted inside the machine is shown in the first display ("Pelivaraukset"). The amount of money that is inserted in to the machine is the same as the current max bet value (covered in the next step). #Using the blue button near the bottom ("Panos"), decide the bet for the next spin (maximum of ). The current max bet is show in the corresponding "Panos" display. #Spin using the green button in the bottom right. The machine may roll a match immediately, but if it didn't, one or two of the dials can be held using the red buttons to try to match three items on the second spin. The second spin will also incur the bet amount shown. #If the machine rolls a match, the amount of money won on that spin is shown on the "Voitto" display next to the bet amount. The total amount that has been won during the current session (all winnings until they are cashed out) is shown above that, on the "Voitot" display. No more dials can be held after the second spin, or if the first spin rolls a match. #As with any slot machine, continue playing until all of the inserted money has been used up. After the initial investment is spent, the machine will gladly start using whatever winnings have been accrued until that is gone as well. The winnings can be cashed out by clicking the yellow button. The amount of money that will be given is shown in the "Voitot" display. #Good luck! Winnings Match any three faces, clovers, or coins to win the amount in the middle of the winning table, multiplied by the current bet. A coin in either the first or third slot will automatically award two times the current bet. The coin is considered wild. Having both same faces or clovers in the other slots with one coin, or one face or clover with two coins is what will be won. A coin in the middle slot can be held for a second spin, the best odds of a 3-coin winning line. The best-winning line is 3 coins (either on the first spin or second spin if the middle coin is held), with the Jackpot being 3 coins at maximum bet, winning . Stealing the slot machine The slot machines can be stolen. To do so: # Either open the door to the shop/pub. If the pub is closed, break one of the front windows instead. # Hook the tow hitch to your vehicle (Gifu or Kekmet recommended) # Drive your vehicle forward and pull it from the store (adjustments may be needed in order to make it fit out of the door or window) # Open the lock with the screwdriver found in the Spanner set. # Collect your money. # Teimo will not be happy, this is a crime Tips *The initial investment cannot be taken back, so play at least until that is gone. Ideally, the amount of money that is cashed out will be more than what was put in to the machine initially. *For high-rollers wishing to add large amounts of cash to the machine, first increase the maximum bet to 5 mk, then start adding money (it will then add money in 5 mk increments). *Make things less monotonous by playing an in-game drinking game such as the "Beer Case Challenge": Buy a case of beer. Put 500 mk in to the slot machine (make sure to put the bet up to 5 mk first). Drink a beer every time a match is rolled. After the case is gone, cash out and drive home. Trivia *The machines used to be called "Slotti 5", which is still present in the textures and faintly visible under the word "Markka". *The name of the slot machine is a reference to the 1990's economic recession in Finland, when the amount of state-owned slot machines grew rapidly in an effort to make more money for the state. *Winning the maximum amount of money, , will unlock the "Jackpot!" achievement. Patch notes Category:Gameplay